Generally, in traditional consumer device applications (e.g., smartphone, laptop, tablet, and the like), charging a battery associated with the consumer device can include using a power adaptor, a wall charger and/or a power brick (herein after referred to as a power brick) that is communicatively isolated from the consumer device.
Power bricks can pose significant safety risks and/or an unsatisfactory user experience can be caused by an over temperature protection, over voltage protection, over current protection, and the like. Further, the protection mechanisms provided by the consumer device may be independent of, and unsynchronized with, the protection mechanisms for the power brick itself, such that if a protection mechanism is triggered on one of the power brick or the consumer device, undesirable conditions can be reached on the other device. The protection mechanisms associated with the power brick and/or the consumer device can be based on fixed thresholds that are independent of current power brick and/or consumer device use or conditions. In addition, should the protection mechanisms for the power brick and/or the consumer device fail, the other element is not informed there has been a failure which can lead to undesirable performance.